Choices
by Southern Spark
Summary: REVISED and COMPLETED! Julie has choices to make that could change her life forever. Does she make the right ones? Will she stick with her decisions, or change her mind?
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or any character from the movie. I do however own Coby.

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who read the first story and reviewed. I hope you all will read the revised story. What there is of it as of now. And check back for the rest. Thanks all. Also thanks to my friend Random. This story was inspired by an RP we were doing at one time.

Choices

Julie "The Cat" Gaffney was now a Senior at Eden Hall Academy. Things were off to a good start this year. All her classes were going great. She was going to graduate at the top of her class. If she worked hard enough she might even be in the running for Valedictorian The Ducks had a great hockey season ahead. They were going all the way this year. She just knew it. Even her personal life was going good. She and Dean Portman had a serious relationship. One that had become serious with in a few months. All in all they had become the schools most unlikely couple in the last year. Even if their relationship was on an on-again-off-again basis.

Julie was now sitting in biology class. It was the last class of the day and Julie was trying desperately to pay attention. They were going over the human reproductive system. They had worked their way through the basic anatomy. "I already know all of this. And if there is someone here who doesn't know the difference between the female and the male reproductive system then they have a serious problem." she thought as she doodled in her notebook out of boredom. Their teacher Ms. Fields did eventually get Julie's attention. Julie perked up some when Ms. Fields started to talk about the early signs of pregnancy. "Most women may not realize at first they are even pregnant." Ms. Fields sat on her desk looking at all the girls in the class. "I want you girls to pay close attention to this list. I'm going to give you the Top Ten Signs of pregnancy." Ms. Fields walked from her desk to the board. She took a dry erase maker and started to write on the board. "Okay now…these are in no particular order. 1. Missed Period, 2. Tender Breast, 3. Nausea, 4. Fatigue, 5. Frequent Urination, 6. Headaches, 7. Spotting, 8. Light Headedness, 9. Constipation, 10. Heartburn." Julie did a mental check list as Ms. Fields talked. By the end of the lecture Julie could hardly make herself move. "No, it couldn't be. It's the flu. It has to be the full." Julie convinced herself that all she had was the flu or may be even just a stomach virus. Therefore, pushing any other thought out of her mind she pulled herself from her desk and walked out of class. Now she needed to focus on hockey. She dropped by her locker to drop off her books and grab her duffle and head off to the rink for a fun field afternoon of hockey practice.

As soon as she walked into the locker room and that sweaty smell mixed with the other odors of a locker room hit her senses Julie felt a wave of nausea wash over her. She had to step back out into the hall and take several deep breaths. "Oh man. "Don't they ever clean in there, or is the aroma absorbed in the walls and floors?" She stood out a several minutes before she felt like she could go back into the locker room. When she did go back inside she still didn't feel too well, but it wasn't as bas as before. She sat on the bench in front of her locker taking deep breaths and fighting the nausea. "I will not get sick, I am not sick. There is nothing wrong with me." She told herself.

"What's the matter does the kitty have a fur ball?" Portman smirked as he passed by Julie on his way to his locker. Julie looked at him without saying word, just glaring. She turned back to her locker and pulled out her pads. Portman came over and sat down next to her giving her a puppy dog face. "Jules, come on now, you know I was just joking." Julie pulled her shirt off and her pads on. She glared at Portman again. "Julie, what's eating you, what's wrong?" Julie closed her eyes and swallowed as another wave of nausea washed over her. "I think I'm coming down with the flu or a stomach virus." Portman made a slight face and stood up. "Well you can just keep that." Then he smiled. "Awe…poor kitty…" he kissed the top her head. "Get changed, you don't want to be late for practice. Orion's wound up tight enough as it is."

Portman headed on out to the ice and left Julie alone to finish changing. "Where's Gaffney?" Orion asked as Portman skated out onto the ice. "She's still changing. She said something about having the flu or something." Julie did eventually get changed and made her out to the ice with plenty of time to spare. 

"Come on Ducks! Look alive! If you play our next game like this we'll never get anywhere." Orion was really drilling them in practice. He was dong everything in his power to ensure that they were ready for anything this season. He had them do so many laps that Julie lost count, then after that they scrimmaged for what seemed like days.

At the end of practice all any of them wanted to do was find a hole to curl up and die in. "I have never been so tired in my life. This is worse than our first practice with Orion." Goldberg whined as he plopped down on the bench. "What's got him so crazy anyway? It's not like we never come this far before." Portman threw a towel at Goldberg. "Dude, it's our last year here, and we're going to the top! We need to work hard. So, suck it up Goldberg."

Julie was the last one to come back to the locker room after practice. She wasn't in any real hurry to go back in there. She said a silent prayer through as she walked back. She prayed that she could get changed and out of there without feeling sick again. No such luck. After just a few minutes of being in there she was feeling sick again. At least it wasn't as bad this time. She still changed as quickly as she could and got the heck out of there. When she got outside she took a deep breath and let it out. "Fresh air does a body good." She sat bag on the ground and leaned against the wall waiting for Portman. It was easy to tell when he had come out. All she had to was listen to him boasting about who'd he managed to check that day. Then there was also the goofy antics of Portman, Fulton, and Guy as they came out acting like a bunch of two year olds. Julie rolled her eyes and laughed. 

"Hey babe!" Portman walked over wrapping his arms around Julie's waist and kissing her deeply. "Hey!" she smiled returning his kiss. "Some practice huh?" he smirked. "Well me and guys are going out…do something with this left over adrenaline. Wanna join us?" Julie leaned up kissing his cheek. "No thanks, I'm going to go get some rest. Try to fight this bug." Portman frowned, "You'd rather rest than be with me?" He shrugged and kissed her softly. "Suit yourself, but you're going to miss all the fun." Julie rolled her eyes again. "I'll take my chances."

Portman and the 'guys' went off to probably play some pool. That had recently become their new favorite past time. "Oh yeah…I do believe you owe me twenty bucks for that shot." Guy smirked. Portman looked at Fulton who was up next. Fulton adjusted his bandana. "I wouldn't talk just yet there Guy. After this shot I believe you're going to owe me thirty bucks." Fulton lined up the shot and with ease he sunk it. Guy grumbled under his breath. "What's that?" Fulton smirked. 

Julie did just what she said she was going to do. She went back to her room and crashed. Thankfully she didn't have any homework or it wouldn't have gotten done, because Julie didn't move again until the following morning when her alarm went off. She rolled onto her back and blinked her eyes. "Why's the alarm going off now? It's not time yet." She rolled onto her side so that she could see the clock. "Oh god…I slept that long!" With a heavy sigh Julie got up out of bed and wobbled her way to the showers. She stood under the shower letting the hot water just beat down on her. It was relaxing. Getting out of the shower she felt refreshed and ready to start the day. She also noticed that she felt much better. "Hmm…must've been something I ate." Julie didn't think anymore about it. She got ready like always and headed off to school. 


	2. Back to Normal

****

Everything went as usual at Eden Hall. Everyone was in their little cliques mingling before class. Julie weaved her way through the crowds of students to her locker. "Excuse me!" She muttered as she weaved her way through what seemed to be the tenth group of peps who seemed to think that they could stand in the middle of the hall way and everyone else could just work their way around them. When she did finally reach her locker she leaned her head against the door and sighed before opening it. She dumped her books in and was pulling out the books she needed when she felt someone come up behind her. Portman came up behind her wrapping one arm around her and kissing down her neck. Julie turned her head and laughed. "Dean….." she said quietly in an embarrassed tone. Portman stepped back and looked as innocently as he was capable of looking. "What? What did I do?" Julie put her hands on her hips. "You know what you did." Portman smirked and pulled her into his arms kissing her deeply. "Please…get a room." Fulton teased as he passed by on his way to his locker.

"There's no law saying I can't kiss my girl in public." Portman smirked wrapping both arms around Julie now. "Yeah….but spare the rest of us. We don't need to see that. We rather not know of our fellow team mates love life. That makes for unwanted mental images." Portman gave Fulton a fake punch in the arm. "Hey…!! You shouldn't be thinking about my girl anyway." Fulton rolled his eyes and punched Portman back. "I don't dude…no worries there." He walked off down the hall to his locker. Portman gave Julie a squeeze. "Good. Speaking of good. How are you today?" Julie dropped her mouth open and pretended to look hurt. "Oh gee thanks. But I feel much today thank you." Portman kissed her cheek. "Great…well see you in class babe."

Julie said bye to Portman and headed off to first period English. They were supposed to start discussing the first five chapters of the latest book they were reading. Which happened to be _The Scarlet Letter. _Julie hoped they could skip the discussion today. She didn't feel up to it. So, she walked into class planning on avoiding having to do much talking. She walked in and took her seat, and to her surprise their usual teacher wasn't there. "Mr. White won't be here today. I will be filling in for him. I'm Mr. Forbs." He looked at a sheet of paper that was laying on the desk. "Says here you were supposed to discuss the first five chapters of _The Scarlet Letter, _but since Mr. White isn't there today you are to have quiz over it instead." Julie slumped down in her seat. "No discussion…yes! A quiz though that sucks." she thought. Mr. Forbs past out the quizzes and Julie had hers done in record time. Since they're only assignment was to read the next five chapters that was she did. 

The next two classes to follow went by so slow. Julie despite all the sleep she had gotten started to feel tired. "Note to self…don't get too much sleep anymore." She starred at the clock waiting for it strike 11:30 then it was off to lunch. Right when she was about to doze off the bell rang causing Julie to jump out of her skin. She shook her head and blinked a few times. She reached the hallway and meet up with a few of the Ducks and they fought their way through the madness to the cafeteria. The food that day looked less appetizing than usual. So, Julie opted to take only a cup of pudding and an apple along with a bottle of water. "Is that all you're eating for lunch Julie?" Connie looked at her try and then at Julie with concern on her face. "Yeah…I'm not really all that hungry and besides nothing up there looked fit to eat today. Not that it ever does." 

That day and the next several days to follow went on like usual. Julie busied herself with school and practice. They had their first major game coming up. This game was the starting point on the Ducks climb to the top. 


	3. It's Nothing

****

Things with school and hockey may have been going great, but in the last day or two Julie's nausea had started to get worse. She'd actually been getting sick which she contributed it to a virus that she couldn't shake. Then there was still the slight fatigue, but that too she explained away as just being exhausted from practice. So, far she was able to attribute any symptoms she had to something else. Today though things were going to take a slightly different turn.

Once again she was the last one in the locker room before practice. She was sitting on the bench leaned over with her head between her knees. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, but that didn't help. "Not again!" She clasped her hand over her mouth and ran into a bathroom stall. She sat on the floor a few minutes leaning against the door. "There can't possibly be anything left to come up." She was truly thankful however, that she was alone in there. Once she felt well enough to move again she got herself up out of the floor. She walked out of the stall and over to the sink where she rinsed her mouth out. "Gaffney!! On the ice NOW!!" Orion's impatient voice echoed down the hall from the ice to the locker room. "I'm coming. I'm coming." She muttered splashing some cold water on her face. Julie took a deep breath and made her way to practice.

She sluggishly skated onto the ice and to her goalie post. She still wasn't feeling well, but she couldn't admit to it. She needed to practice, so she just sucked it up. "Come on show me what you got?" She lowered her helmet shield and took her position. 

In a few minutes she was really wasn't feeling too well. She shook her head trying to clear it. She watched the puck as it was sliding across the ice and then there were two of them. She closed her eyes and reopened them slowly. Then within five minutes Julie didn't know what had happened. The last thing she remembered was seeing two pucks headed her way and feeling like she was going to hurl. 

She opened her eyes slowly to see that she was in Orion's office. Orion was sitting behind his desk a very unpleasant look on his face. " What happened?" Orion leaned forward folding his hands on the top of his desk. "You fainted." Julie sat up still feeling a little woozy. "I what?" Orion looked down at his desk then back at Julie. "Julie, you've not been you're self lately. I don't know what's going on, but I won't you to see a doctor. I can't take a chance on you fainting again. What if it were to happen in a game?" Julie frowned and sighed. "I just have a virus. I'll be fine." Orion shook his head. "No, you will go to the doctor. Either on your own, or I'll take you." Julie sighed and nodded. "Okay fine. I'll go." Orion nodded with approval. "Good, You may leave now. One more thing. I don't want you practicing until you know something from the doctor." Julie stood up all too quickly and had to hold on the couch she'd just been laying on. "What? Coach come on. It's nothing serious. I'm perfectly capable of practicing. I need to practice. I can't let the team down." Orion gave Julie a stern look. "Gaffney! You've almost been late to practice because you were feeling sick, and today you fainted. That is something I take seriously, and you'd be letting the team down more if you allow something to happen to yourself." Julie grabbed her things which were in the floor next to the couch. "IT'S NOTHING!" she opened the door and slammed it behind her when she left. Orion sighed as she stormed out. "I hope you're right."

Julie left in a fowl mood. How could Orion do that to her? She slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and walked out. "Hey Jules! Wait up!" Portman yelled jogging over towards her. Julie dumped her bag on the ground and turned around. "Hey! What's up? " She smiled trying to appear to be in a better mood than she really was. Portman grinned and kissed her passionately. Indicating what he would like to be up to. Julie returned the kiss and whispered in his ear. "May be later." Portman raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well I look forward to later then." 

"Hey. We're going out to eat and then we're going to play some street hockey. Want to join in?" Julie felt her stomach rumble for the first time in a couple of days. "Yeah…that sounds great. I'm starving." 

Portman grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder then he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders.

Julie and Portman took his truck and the others took Fulton's car. For the most part the ride was in silence. Portman eventually ended up being the one to break the silence. "What happened at practice today Jules?" Julie scooted closer to Portman and propped her feet on the dash board. "I can't seem to fight that bug. I just fainted. No big deal. But Orion seems to think it is. He's making me see a doctor, and I can't practice until I do." Portman looked at her with concern on his face. "Is that really all there is to it?" Julie kissed his cheek and smiled reassuringly. "Yes…" Portman smiled back. "Good. So, he won't even let you practice? That sucks."

They stopped to eat before starting their game. Nothing got you ready for a good game of street hockey than stuffing yourself with greasy pizza. They went to this little pizza place about ten minutes from the campus of Eden Hall. It looked like some little hole in the wall. If you weren't' looking for it you could easily miss it. The food wasn't that great either, but they got discounts because Goldberg worked there. "The foods really good today." Julie said stuffing her third piece into her mouth. "Hey Jules you might want to slow down there, or you won't be able to block any shoots." Portman smiled sweetly and took her plate from her. "Hey!" She frowned and tried to take her plate back from Portman. He held it out of her reach and when she gave up he sat on the table behind them out of her reach. Just to make sure she didn't try to get it. She folded her arms and sulked. "Okay, I guess your right." Portman nodded. "I'm always right." 

Their hockey game was crazy. It had been going on for way longer than it really needed too, but the guys were trying to show each other up. Portman was getting highly frustrated. First off he'd been checked more than times than his ego could handle. And on top of that he hadn't got one shot past Julie. Portman skated by Julie and looked her over like a bird of prey about to descend on it's unsuspecting victim. "Come on Jules! Can't I have one score? I am your boyfriend after all." He stopped in front of her and gave her push. Julie stumbled back, but managed to keep her balance. She skated back towards Portman and pushed him back and folded her arms. "If I let you score now, you won't score later." Portman frowned giving Julie the puppy dog face. "Jules….." he whined. Julie kept her composure and stared Portman down. "It's your call. Score now, or score later. Which would you rather do?" Portman sighed in defeat. "I'll you back for this…" he smirked and skated off. When the game finally did end they all looked raged. It looked like they'd just come out of some battle. They were harder on themselves in fun sometimes than in actually games.

As they were heading out Julie walked next to Portman. She put her arm around his waist and smiled. "Are you still upset?" Portman looked at her and nodded. "Yeah…" Julie had to try hard to keep from laughing. "Awe…Poor baby. I'll have to make it up to you somehow." She leaned up kissing his cheek. "Yeah…I think you will." He smirked picking Julie up and throwing her over his shoulder as they walked back to his truck. "Portman! Put me down!" Julie laughed. "I don't think so. Not yet."

They reached Portman's truck and he sat Julie back down, and tossed his and Julie's gear into the bed of his truck. He turned around taking Julie in his arms. He kissed her lips and down her neck and across her throat. She wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss. "My place or yours?" he asked in voice already getting husky. "Oh who needs a room….?" He turned Julie around pinning her between his truck and his self. He spread more kissed down her neck while she ran her hands over his back. He pulled back and nodded towards the truck. "Get in." They didn't make it back to the dorms by curfew that night. They'd driven down to their favorite make-out spot. 

Julie curled up in his arms. Feeling safe and content. It never ceased to amaze her how he made her feel whenever they made love. The world was perfect, it was just the two of them, and nothing could come between them. Portman brushed some hair from Julie forehead and kissed her softly. "I love you Julie." Julie closed her eyes sighing contently. "I love you too."


	4. The Truth

It took Julie a couple days to get in to see the doctor, but here she was sitting alone in some cold examining room waiting on the doctor to come in. She didn't like being here alone, but she had no one to come with her. The few people she could have asked her all on the hockey team and they had practice and a team meeting. Even if it hadn't been for that she'd probably ended up coming alone anyway. There would have been no point in asking Portman, he hated doctors and avoided them at all cost. 

It felt like she'd been there for an eternity. She looked down at her watch. She'd been waiting in that room for fifteen minutes. "Come on already." About that time he finally came in. He was kind looking man. Late forties to early fifties. His hair was dusted with a beautiful shade of white. He had a very warm comforting smile. He introduced himself to Julie and shook her hand. 

He started out by checking her vitals. Blood pressure, heart rate, height and weight among other things. Then he took a seat in front of her. He asked her questions about her symptoms. Julie thought a moment and shrugged. "Well…I've been tired, and nauseated mostly." He wrote everything she said down on a clip board and nodded occasionally. "Ok…when was your last menstrual cycle?" Julie started to answer right away, but then she realized she didn't know. She couldn't remember the last time she had had her period. "I don't know." The doctor nodded and made a note. "Alright. I'm going to need to draw some blood." 

Once the blood had been drawn Julie was once again left alone in the examining room. She looked around the room checking things out keeping her mind occupied. Her gaze however, kept returning to this chart of the development of the embryo and the fetus. 

She was still staring at the chart when the doctor came back in. "I have the results of your blood work. You don't have the flu or a stomach virus. You're a very healthy young lady." Julie was relived to find out that she was healthy as far as that went, but she was still confused. If it wasn't the flu or a stomach virus than what could it be? "If that's not what's wrong then what is it?" The doctor sat back down and looked at his clip board and then up at Julie. "Ms. Gaffney. You're pregnant. About six to seven weeks as far as I tell." 

Julie couldn't move. It was as if she had just suddenly become paralyzed. It was like being in dream you couldn't wake up from. It seemed so unreal. "I'm what? It can't be. It has to be a mistake." He shook his head and looked at Julie. "No, I'm afraid it's not a mistake."

He walked over to a table in the room and opened a draw and pulled out some papers. "Here take these with you. " He handed Julie pamphlet's on pregnancy and prenatal vitamins. "I want you to make another appointment with the receptionist when you leave, and I want you to look at those. I know you're going to have a lot to think about. Look over these pamphlets may be they can help you." There was also pamphlet's on the different options Julie had. She spent another fifteen to twenty minutes talking with the doctor before she left. 

She was still in shock and disbelief when she left. She drove around for awhile then stopped at the park and just walked around. She needed to think before she went back to school. How was she going to tell people? How was she going to tell her parents? Worse yet, how was she going to tell Portman? 

As she walked around the park she watched all the mothers there with their kids. She sat on a bench and just watched for the longest time. She tried to imagine herself doing that someday because that could be her in a few months. She couldn't really imagine herself as a mother. Not now anyway may be in a few years, but not now. "What am I going to do? I don't think I'm ready for this kind of responsibility." 

When she couldn't take watching and observing the parents out with their kids for the day she stopped at the swings. Swinging was always a good way to take your mind off your problems or think about solutions to your problems. For awhile though she didn't think. She just focused on the rhythm of the swinging. Then she brought herself back to reality. She went over it in her head. The fact she was actually pregnant. The one thing she had tried so hard to convince herself that she wasn't. She also went over the different options that were available to her.

When Julie did leave the park to head back to Eden Hall, she'd only come up with two conclusions. One, she was NOT going to terminate the pregnancy, and two she was going to bite the bullet and tell Portman right away.

Portman was at a team meeting with the rest of the Ducks. Orion was discussing their performance in the last game. Along with the work they needed to do for Friday's game. This was a big game and it meant they were up for the state championship and may be even on to higher achievements. Julie was still dismissed from practice so she had permission to miss this meeting. 

When she got to Orion's office he was still talking, but is sounded like he was finishing up. Julie stared at the door and started to knock then stopped herself. "Come on Julie. You'll have to do this sooner or later. Just not yet." She stepped back from the door and sighed. She wasn't even sure yet how she was even going to go about telling him. "Be blunt or sugar coat it?" she debated. She took a cleansing breath and walked back over to the door. Being blunt she decided was probably her best bet. 

She knocked on the door and opened it slowly stepping inside. The room feel silent as she walked in. Every eye in the room turned to look at her. Julie felt her heart start to pound and it felt like there were millions of butterflies fluttering around inside her stomach. Orion looked up slightly annoyed at the interruption. "Julie, are you joining us, or do you need something?" She took a breath and let it out. "I need to talk to Portman." Portman stood up and looked from Orion to Julie. "Can't it wait Gaffney?" Julie shook her head. "No, I don't think it can." Orion motioned for Portman to go ahead and leave. "Go on, but I still expect you to be at practice Portman."

Portman and Julie stepped out of the office and into the hallway. She leaned against the wall and looked down at the ground. Trying to fight back the tears that were stinging the back of her eyes. "Okay, what's so important Jules?" Julie lifted her gaze and bit her lip. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "Jules? What's so important that you drug me out of an "important" meeting?" Julie closed her eyes squeezing them shut and trying to get her thoughts together. There was several minutes of silence and the air was starting to fill with tension. 

Portman now growing very impatient walked over to Julie. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Tell me NOW, what is it?!" Julie swallowed a lump in her throat and blinked back the tears in her eyes. "I'm…I'm pregnant." she whispered and turned her head quickly as the tears came. 

Portman shook his head. Thinking he had to have misheard what she had just said. "WHAT?" Julie looked back at him her cheeks glistening with tears. "You heard what I said. Portman I said I'm pregnant. Expecting, knocked up. However you want to put it." Portman shook his head again and his face started to turn red and he pushed her back against the wall. "How the hell did this happen?" He ran his hands through his hair. This couldn't be possible. "Damn it Julie!!" He turned away from her putting his hands on wall and leaning on it. "Damn it Julie! This not a good time. We're going all the way this year. I may even get a scholarship. I can't deal with some kid." Julie brushed the tears from her eyes. "Don't you think I realize this isn't a good time. I didn't plan on this happening." She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against the wall. "How did this happen? How do you think it happened?" Portman glared at her and narrowed his eyes saying nothing to her last comment.

Portman pounded his fist into the wall. This was his worst nightmare coming true. It worse than a nightmare. He had never thought about being in this situation. He wasn't the type of the guy this kind of thing happened to. He was the father type, and certainly not the type to get a girl pregnant.

"Shit Jules! What are you going to do about it? You're not keeping it are you? I don't want to be tied down to some kid." Well so far this was pretty much the reaction she had expected. She now had to face his reaction when she said she wasn't going to terminate the pregnancy. "I'm not having an abortion if that's what you mean." She stood up a little taller. "I will carry this baby to term. I don't know yet if I'll keep it." 

Portman's gaze narrowed. "You can't be serious? Whatever Julie…I got practice I can't deal with this now." Portman punched the wall again as he stormed off. He got to practice highly pissed. He didn't say anything to anybody about what Julie had said to him. They'd have to hear it from someone else. He wasn't having any part of it.

At practice anyone who wasn't on his scrimmage team became fair game. No one escaped getting checked by Portman at least once. "Dude, what's your problem?" Fulton asked after checked for the third time. "I don't want to talk about it!" 

**Julie watched Portman walk away. She knew what that meant. He wasn't just walking away for the time being. He was walking away completely. She was alone now. She tried to pull herself together. She still had to tell her parents. There wasn't any point in putting that off. So, she left to go back to her room to tell them.**

Julie dialed the number with shaky hands and waited for someone to answer. "Hi, mom…" she said nervously. "Julie honey. What's wrong you sound upset." Julie sat on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest and one arm wrapped around them. "Mom…I have something I have to tell you, and you're probably going to get upset so, I hope you're sitting down." 

Mrs. Gaffney sat down on her couch. She was expecting some bad news, but she was prepared for the news she was going to get. "What's the matter Julie? What could be so bad?" There was silence then Julie started to talk. "Mom…I'm….I'm pregnant." Mrs. Gaffney almost dropped the phone. She was not ready for that news. She was prepared for Julie to say she was having trouble with school or something had happened on the hockey team, but pregnant. "Julie…how could you let that happen? What do you plan on doing?" Julie sighed. "I don't know yet…" 


	5. The Decision

****

After the day Julie told Portman she was pregnant he became very distant. They did not spend much time together anymore and the time they did spend around one another was spent in mostly silence. In other words they were over. 

Julie only told the people closet to her at the beginning. She had to tell Coach Orion because she was going to have to give up hockey until after the baby was born. She did not tell anyone outside of the team, but somehow within a few weeks the whole school new that Julie Gaffney was pregnant with Dean Portman's kid. 

Julie did the best she could to ignore all the gossip that was going around the school. It wasn't easy. This day was the hardest. She felt awful. Everything she ate or drank did not want to stay down, and to top it off she had a meeting with the school's dean. She braced herself for the meeting as she sat in the office and waited. The secretary eventually came and got her and showed her to the Dean's Office. 

"Good afternoon Ms. Gaffney. Please have a seat." the dean motioned for Julie to take a seat in front of his desk. Julie nodded and sat down. "Good afternoon dean." The dean sat down. He looked like he had a lot on his mind, but was unsure of how to tell Julie. "Julie, you have been a remarkable student in your four years at Eden Hall, but the board is pressuring me to eliminate your scholarship due to this pregnancy." Julie was shocked. "What? You can't…they can't make you do that. Graduation is only a few months away." The dean sighed and put his hands up in defense. "The school is worried about what this might do to there reputation." Julie glared at the dean and shook her head. "That's all this school is every worried about. I seriously doubt my pregnancy is the first one in the schools history. And I will not leave." He laid his hands on his desk and looked at Julie. "What do you plan on doing Ms. Gaffney? Do you plan on raising this baby?" Julie sighed. "I don't know yet, but I'm considering adoption." The dean smiled and nodded. "Well then that's good enough for me. I will not eliminate your scholarship."

After the meeting with the dean of the school and the way things were going with Portman it did not take Julie much longer to make her decision. She eventually decided that she was going to give the baby up for adoption. That had been a toughest decision she had ever made in her life, but she felt it was the best.

She got online and she called her doctor to get as much information as she could on adoption. She narrowed down the list of agency she had found down to two. She had called each one and set up appointments to meet with an adoption agent. The first agency she checked into she eliminated once she had meet with them. She did not like the fact they highly urged closed adoption. They suggested she give up all rights and keep the adoption closed. If that happened it would be hard for her or even to the child to ever try to contact one another. The second agency seemed to be more what she was looking for. 

She meet with the lady who would handle the adoption if she went through their services. She was a friendly lady. She had a warm smile and seemed to care about making this as easy for the mother as she could. After that meeting Julie decided to go with them. 


	6. Out of Sight Out of Mind

The next few months passed and it was harder than Julie had every anticipated. The morning sickness that did not always come in the mornings. That lasted until the end of the third month. Nothing hardly would stay on her stomach. Not only was being so sick hard, but being so alone was hard. There wasn't really anyone she could go to. She did have Connie and some of the other Ducks, but they were all busy with the team. Which was climbing even higher on the ladder to their most successful season at Eden Hall. Portman, well he wasn't anywhere to be seen. He might as well been living a thousand miles away because it felt like he was. 

The two of the them rarely spoke and if they did speak on those rare occasion it was always brief. Mostly just the latest news on the Ducks success and graduation. The pregnancy was never mentioned. Julie tried to bring it up a few times, but eventually dropped the subject whenever she did talk to Portman because it was no use to bring it up. He'd always change the subject. To him it was if it weren't happening. 

The whispers and the gossip eventually died down much to Julie's delight. This allowed Julie the chance to try and return to a normal life. If that were at all possible. Well as normal as one as she could. She wanted her life to be normal. It helped her to not think about the baby and how alone she felt. 

Trying to be a normal teenager worked out alright for the first few months, but once the second trimester began it started to get a little tougher. By month five Julie was already beginning to show. She hide it as best she could. Big t-shirts and that short of thing. The saying "out of sight out of mind" is not always true. Even now being five months and starting to show Julie managed to find ways to stay detached from the pregnancy. But it couldn't last forever, could it?

Another month passed and there was no hiding it now. Julie looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She longed for the days when she could see her feet. She couldn't remember the last time she could see her feet or bend over for that matter. Everything was starting to hurt now. Her back hurt, and her neck seemed to be so tense lately. The only other time she could recall aching like this was after a long day of practice or an intense game. Her neck and back hurt almost constantly, and her ankles swelled up like melons. She was ready for this to be over. Yet she still had three more months. Being six months brought along new sensations that most mothers would have been thrilled to experience, but Julie was not as thrilled as most. She was trying so hard to not get attached to this child, and she felt the way to do that was by not allowing herself to enjoy the wonders of pregnancy.

She was sitting in study hall one day trying to concrete on the work she had in front of her and not on the person sitting behind her. Which happened to be Portman. He was goofing off like usual. Making passes at the other girls in the room. The usual Portman antics. Julie was tuning him out just fine, but there was another distraction she wasn't able to ignore as easily.

She was looking over some notes when she felt this odd feeling. It felt like a light tap on her stomach. She cocked her head to the side in a curious manner and placed one hand on the spot where she had felt the sensation. "Hmm…must be indigestion." She thought, but then she felt it again. "That's not indigestion." A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, and she almost jumped out of her seat and shouted. "It kicked…" She didn't do that. She shook her head and removed her hand. She went back to the notes that lay before her. 

She felt the baby kick a few more times that day, but just like the first time she did not let it have much of an affect on her emotions. Even that night as she was trying to go to sleep she felt it again. She laid her hands on her belly and sighed. "Please…don't kick anymore. I can't take it."

  
It wasn't only the kicking that Julie tried to ignore emotionally. It was everything. When she saw the ultrasound pictures and heard the heart beat she quickly pushed all emotions away. She even refused to find out the sex. That way it was less real to her. She didn't have to have think of this baby as a real being if she didn't know what it was.

*********************************************************************************

This worked throughout the sixth and seventh months, but during the eight month things began to change. Julie caught herself thinking more and more about the baby. She even caught herself talking to it. 

She had gone back to the park. She didn't dare sit on the swings now for fear of breaking them down. She gotten fairly large. So, instead she found a nice bench she could sit on think and just relax. She was sitting here on this day in March. It was a beautiful spring day. "Hi, baby…" she smiled. "I should think of something better to call you other than baby. But I don't know what you are. I wish you here already. I don't know how much more of this pregnancy I can take. Besides it's spring now and everything is just so beautiful and I bet your parents would love to meet you." That thought brought a frown to Julie's face. "They're so excited to have you come into their lives. I'm happy that I could make their long time dream come true." 

********************************************************************************************

Finally, she was just three weeks away from her due date. If she could just hold out a little longer it would all be over and she could go on with her life. She couldn't wait for it. She didn't want to be pregnant anymore. Despite her eagerness for the pregnancy to end she was starting to slip. She was starting to really care about this kid, and was thinking more and more about it. 

At night she would lay awake and place her hands on her stomach and feel the baby move until it feel asleep. She assumed it was sleeping because the movements became less and less. When she would feel the kicks she couldn't help but smile. If that wasn't enough she broke down at her last ultrasound and decided she wanted to know the sex. 

"Julie everything looks great. The baby's got a strong heart beat, and it's already turned into the correct position for the birth." Dr. Wills informed with a smile. Julie smiled and looked at the monitor. "Dr. Wills, I want to know the sex." Dr. Wills turned from the monitor to look at Julie. "Are you sure?" Julie nodded . "Very well…" He studied the monitor and looked back at Julie. "It's a boy." 

Julie left the office unable to stop smiling. A boy. It was a boy. A little Portman. Julie had to stop and remind herself that this wasn't her baby. Well it was, but she wasn't going to be the one raising him. A thought of what it may be like to actually keep him and raise him crossed her mind, but she was supposed to meet the lady from the adoption agency and that brought her back to reality quickly. She was going to meet her a café, but Julie was early so she order a glass of water and waited. The whole time she waited she kept thinking about the baby. Who would he look like, what would he be when he grew up? He was now a real person to her. A living breathing life form. By the time the adoption lady arrived Julie had the baby named.

They discussed the family that was going to be adopting Julie's baby. They were a local family there in Minnesota. The father ran his own business from home, and the mother was a kindergarten teacher. It sounded like a picture perfect family. Julie only had one small request. "Can I make a request? I want to name the baby. I want the family to use the name I give the baby at birth." The adoption lady sighed and made a note on her paper work. "I'll talk the family. See what I can do." Julie smiled. "Thank you."


	7. The Time Has Come

****

A couple weeks passed, and the family did agree to use the name that Julie chose. They figured that was the least they could do for her. Julie was thankful that had agreed. That way she was able to leave her child something. She would always have apart in his life. Even if it was just being the one who gave him the name he would carry throughout his life.

Her eight month passed by much quicker than the previous seven. Now that she was in her ninth month things seemed to have slowed down. Her due date was just a couple of weeks away. And it felt like it would never come. She had been having Braxton Hicks contractions for a few weeks now and if they were any indication of what lay ahead she defiantly wanted drugs. 

Staying caught up in school was getting more difficult, but she was still going to get to graduate on time and she still had a chance to graduate in the top ten percent of her class. 

Julie was now in the same class she had been in when the whole started. The only difference now was she in Biology II rather than Biology I. She was listening intently to the lecture until she felt this sharp pain. She closed her eyes and winced. "Oh man…that hurt." She let out a breath and tried to go back to listening to the lecture. Fifteen minutes passed without any more pain. "Hmm…must have been just another false contraction." 

The next class she had was study hall. A perfect opportunity to get some work done. She dropped her books off at her locker and pulled out the ones she needed to study. She passed Portman in the hall. She smiled and said hello, but he never even gave her indication that he even saw her. She sighed and continued on her way. She found a nice table in the corner of the library where she could study alone. She sat down and opened her biology book. She hadn't been there five minutes when another pain it her. This one hurt more and lasted several seconds longer. "Okay that really hurt."

Julie took a few breaths and shrugged the pain off. Another fifteen minutes passed and she felt it again. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Not now…I'm not ready." she thought. She bit her lip and stood up. She couldn't sit still, but she didn't know where she planned on walking to she was still in school. She walked around the library and just tried to look like she was looking for a book. She stopped in the poetry section and pulled down a book. Here she found a book of quotes and poems. In the book she found a quote by author and poet Carl Sandburg. "Babies are God's opinion that the world should go on." A smile tugged her lips as she read those words, but the smile soon faded as she was hit by another intense pain. This one was followed by a warm feeling. Julie closed her eyes again and shook her. "This can't be happening now." Sure enough, her water had broke. 

Julie knew she had no choice but to go find a teacher or someone. She walked down the hall as quickly as her body would allow her. Which by now she really did resemble a duck with her nice little pregnant waddle. She found Ms. Fields class and knocked on the door. Good thing this was her off period. "Julie come in. What's wrong?" Julie took a breath and let it out. "Ms. Fields. My water broke. I need someone …" Julie didn't even get a chance to finish the sentence. Ms. Fields had her purse and keys and was ushering Julie down the hall towards the exit before she knew what was happening. 

"How far along the contractions Julie?" Julie bit her lip and thought a moment. "About ten to fifteen minutes." Ms. Fields sighed with relief. "Okay, that's good. You'll still have a little while before the baby is ready to deliver." That wasn't much comfort to Julie. She wanted to have this baby, but yet she was not ready to go through this. But if she had to she wanted to be quick.

They reached the hospital and Julie was admitted. They examined her and she was only between two to three centimeters. "Has anyone called my parents, and the agency?" Ms. Fields shook her head. "I'll go call everyone now who needs to be notified. Do you want me to call…?" Julie shook her head no. "No, there's no point in calling him."

School let and the news was already out. It was spreading like wild fire. Julie was having her baby. The ducks were gathered in the locker r oom changing for practice even though the season was at end. They still had a few games left. Mostly championship games. "Hey guys! Have you heard the news?" Goldberg shouted as he walked into the locker room. "What news Goldberg?" Dwayne asked. "Julie's at the hospital. She's having the baby." The room went silent and everyone looked at each other then at Portman. "What?" He threw his stuff in his locker and pulled his jersey on. "What?" he snapped again. "If you think I'm going over there , just forget it. I have nothing to do with this." He slammed his locker and grabbed his helmet and walked out of the room. "Jerk!" Connie muttered under her breath.

"Is anyone with her Goldberg?" Charlie asked concerned. "I don't know. I think Ms. Fields took her." Charlie nodded. "We should check on her after practice."

The hours passed and the pain intensified. "Drugs, can I have drugs?" Julie begged the nurse who came in to examine her. "Not just yet…it's still too early. You're only four to five centimeters now. Just another hour or so and we can give you something. They would wear off now before you gave birth." Julie screamed in pain and frustration. "Someone just shoot me now and get me out of my misery."

"It hurts! I don't want to do this anymore! I can't do it. Not without something for the pain." she pleaded. "Let's me check you again." The nurse examined Julie again and found that she was between seven and eight centimeters. "Okay Julie you can have something now." The nurse called and Julie was given some pain medication. "Oh thank you…thank you so much…" 

After Julie had gotten her medication things went much smoother. In no time at all she was being told to push. "No, I can't. I'm too tired." The doctor looked Julie in the eyes. "Yes you can. I see the head. Now push Julie." Julie pushed with all her might and all her remaining strength. "Alright Julie the head is out. Now I want you to give me one small push." She don't know where she found the strength to even give a small push, but she did. 

After twelve hours of labor Coby Michael enter the world. He came in at 6:25 a.m. on April 15, he weighed in at a whapping 8lb. 10 oz. And he was 21 inches long. Julie feel back on the bed tears streaming down her face. A combination of pain, joy, and heartache. She listened to the sounds of Coby's cries as he took his first breaths. That sound would forever be etched onto Julie's memory.

The nurse took him and cleaned him up and wrapped him up in the blankets and put a blue cap on his head. She walked back over to the bed that Julie was laying in. "Julie you have a choice? Would like to hold him for a minute or would you prefer we take him start to the nursery?" That was the simplest question she'd answered in a very long time. May be it was the best answer, but she couldn't let him go without holding him and seeing just once. "I want to hold him please." The nurse brought over this bundle of blankest and laid it in Julie's arms. She looked down and all she could see was this tiny little face peaking out and looking up at her. 

She felt even more tears well up in her eyes as she starred down into this perfect little face. He was so beautiful. Julie couldn't believe she had made something so perfect. That she and Portman together had made something so perfect. He looked just like Portman. "Hi Coby! You are beautiful. You're a carbon copy of Dean." She just couldn't take her eyes off of him. She wanted to remember every detail of what he looked. That would be her only memory of him and what he would look like. The nurse came back over and reached for Coby. "It's time we took him now." Julie frowned and kissed his forehead. "I love you." With a heavy heart she handed Coby over and looked at him for the last time. 

Charlie did call to see how Julie was doing the next morning. "Hey Julie, how are you doing?" Julie curled up as much as she could. "I'm doing as good as I can Charlie. I'm a little sore, and…." she paused. "Never mind." Charlie could tell that she wasn't doing as well as she would like everyone to think. "Julie are sure you're okay." She brushed a tear from her eye. "I'm fine Charlie." She paused again. "Oh Charlie you should have seen him. He was so beautiful." She went on to describe every detail of what Coby had looked like to Charlie. 

**********************************************************************************************

Julie went back to school a couple days later. Her body was still sore. She had to wear these pads in her bra to absorb any milk that might leak out since her body was still lactating. Her breast where so tender and sore. But she was told that would be something she'd have to deal with until the milk began to try up. Despite those few uncomfortable conditions Julie tried to return to a normal teenage life.

She busied herself with school. She had to work hard to catch up and to ensure that she would still graduate with honors at least. The busy days went okay, but the nights were rough. Julie would wake up in the middle of the night swearing that she heard a baby crying. But there was nothing but an old empty dorm room when she opened her eyes. Then she would cry herself back to sleep. This happened almost every night. She'd wake up and cry herself to sleep. Before she even feel asleep most nights she would lay awake with her hands on her stomach. She could still vividly recall how it felt whenever Coby would move or kick. 


	8. Child of Mine

****

Six weeks had passed. In some ways the time had gone by quickly seeing as how graduation was just around the corner, but then again it seemed to go by so slowly. Julie was starting to cope with the adoption. Well meaning that there were fewer nights of waking up and crying herself to sleep. But she still thought about him every day. Especially when she would see Portman in the hall ways at school or in class. When ever she looked at him it was all she could to keep from bursting into tears.

He'd been speaking to Julie a little more in the last few weeks. He acted as if nothing had happened. It was like they had never stopped talking or dating. Portman acted as though the last nine months never happened. He told Julie all about his athlethtic scholarship. A four year scholarship at that. But he still never mentioned the pregnancy or the baby.

This day Julie was at her locker putting some things away and cleaning out the things she no longer needed. Portman walked by her and gave a 'cat whistle' "Looking good Cat Lady!!" This wasn't the first time he had made comments like that, but any other time Julie would have just ignored them, but lately she just couldn't ignore them. It upset her that he could act like that. Julie clenched her teeth and slammed her locker shut. "How can he be so heartless?" She fought back her emotions and went back to her room.

Julie went to her room and turned on the stereo. She sat down at her desk and picked up an envelope with a college application inside. She had several that she had yet to fill out. Most of them were for schools in Minnesota, but there was one for a community college back in Maine. She didn't know at the time what had possessed her to consider that school. "What did I do? Where do I go?" she thought. Then not feeling in the mood to fill out any applications now she got up from her desk and walked across the room. She stopped in front of the full length mirror.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had lost almost all of the weight from the pregnancy, that was true. She placed her hands on her stomach. She suddenly became aware of the song on the radio. _"…And I don't want to hold you back. I just want to watch you grow. You're the one who taught me you don't have to look behind." _Carole King's Child of Mine echoed through Julie's room. "Child of mine….." She closed her eyes and knew she what she had to do. It so clear to her now. "_The times that you were born in may not have been the best." _Julie turned the stereo off and picked up the phone. "Thank you Carole King."

Julie called her parents first. She was going to fill out that application for the community college and go back home to Maine, but if everything went as she planned she wouldn't be going home alone. She'd be returning with her son. 

Julie waited impatiently for someone to pick up the phone. She was about to hang up when her mother finally picked up. "Hello. Gaffney residence." Julie bit her lip and nervously spoke. "Hi mom…" Janet Gaffney's voice brightened up when she heard her daughter's voice, but she detected something in her voice. "Julie honey is everything all right?" There was a long period of silence before Julie spoke again. "Not really mom. I'm miserable. I feel so empty and alone and I miss him terribly." Janet sighed. "Julie, why do you miss him? What has he done for you? Why honey are you so miserable?" Julie was confused until she realized her mother thought she was talking about Portman. 

"Mom! I'm not talking about Portman." She did miss him after all he was her first true love. "You're not. Then what are you talking about?" Julie sighed in annoyance. "Mom…I'm talking about Coby. I miss him. I don't think I did the right thing by giving him up. I feel in my heart that it was not the right thing to do after all." Julie bit her lip as another moment silence fell in the conversation. "Julie dear, what are you saying. That you now you don't want to go through with this? Isn't it a little now?" She had a point, but Julie hoped that the fact that she had not signed any finalizing papers yet would work in her favor. "Yes, mom that's what I'm saying. I want to try and get him back. Before it's finalized."

"Julie honey. Are you really sure about this?" Janet Gaffney asked with a hope that she wasn't . "Mom yes, I want my son. Please will you and dad help me get him back?" she pleaded. Janet didn't think Julie was making a very good decision deciding now that she wanted to raise this baby, but being a mother herself and knowing her daughter she knew this was what Julie wanted, and she would try to do everything she could to make her daughter happy again. Even if she did think it was a bad idea. "Okay Julie I'll talk to your father and see what can be done about stopping the adoption."

Julie beamed and said a silent prayer of thanks. "Thank you so much mom. I love you!" Julie hung up the phone feeling better about her decision to try and get Coby back then she had about her original decision to give Coby up in the first place. Now she had to see if getting him back would be possible, but first she had a couple more thing to do. She needed to contact the agency in charge of the adoption, and she felt like she should tell Portman. She knew he probably wouldn't care, but Julie was going to go tell Portman her plans may be he would have a change heart and decide that he wanted to have some part in this child's life.

She went to his dorm hoping to catch him there. She knocked on the door and took a step back. She stuffed her hands in her back pockets and looked at the floor. Portman opened the door surprised to see Julie standing there. "Hey…uh Julie. What are you doing here? Miss me that much?" He smirked. Julie stood tall and confident. She took a breath and looked straight at Portman. "No, I'm not here because I missed you." she shot back at him. Portman looked surprised at her little snap. Julie took her hands out of her pockets and folded her arms, still looking straight at Portman. "Dean, I thought I'd tell you face to face that I'm leaving. I'm going back to Maine, and I'm also going to try and get our son back." Dean was stunned, but he showed no signs of any emotions. He folded his arms across his chest and looked at Julie with an expressionless face. "Like I care where you go…..do whatever you want concerning that kid, but don't expect me to help. This was your choice Jules." He walked back into his room and slammed the door.

"Okay, well that went slightly better than expected." Julie glanced at the door once more before turning to leave. When she turned her back on that door she never looked back.

Portman sat on his bed and turned the stereo up. He sighed and looked at his desk where a team picture sat. He reached over and picked it up. He stared at the picture concentrating on Julie. He had to admit she was a tough girl to put with him. "Too bad we couldn't have made Jules. But we just want different things life. I want to go on have a Pro Hockey career, and you…" He was still shocked by the latest news. "And you want to give it all up for some kid." He sat the picture back down and laid down on the bed. "Son?" a small and faint smile tugged at his lips. 

******************************************************************************

Julie convinced her parents to help her get Coby back. But it took a couple of days for them to fly out from Maine. They insisted Julie hire a lawyer. Just to be on the safe side. You don't know how hard and complicated this process may become. Even after her parents arrived and they had hired a lawyer it was still going to be awhile before any decision was made. They had to go to the adoption agency, and they even had to go before a judge. Which was one of the most intimidating experiences in Julie's life. 

Julie and her parents walked into the Judges chambers and sat down. He was already in the room sitting behind a large oak desk. He looked at them as they took their seats. "Good morning." The Gaffney family smiled and greeted the judge as well. "Good morning to you." The judge looked at some paper that were laying on his desk then he looked back at them. "I see that you are trying to stop the adoption of one Coby Michael …." he looked back at the paper. "I see that the adoptive parents have not yet given the child their last name. I'm assuming this is the biological fathers name on the birth certificate." Julie shrugged. She had assumed that the family had had a certificate made indicating them as Coby parents rather than having the birth certificate indicating the biological parents. "Uh…yes sir that would be the father's name." 

"Ms. Gaffney, why do you wish to stop this adoption from becoming finalized?" The judge took his glasses off and laid them on the desk. He clasped his hands together sitting them on the desk in front of him. Julie felt her own hands get clammy and sweaty with nervousness. "Why? Because I can not part with him. I have realized that I love this child with all my heart and I want to be the one to raise him. I want to be there to witness all the first in his life. I want to watch him grow into adult." The judge nodded. "How do you think you can raise a child as a single teenager mother? Do you not think that allowing those who can raise him is what is best?" 

Julie swallowed a lump in her throat. "I'm going to go back to Maine and live with my parents until I can get a place of my own. I plan on going to a community college part time. Then hopefully in a year or two I can go to school full time. I plan on being there for my son. He is my top priority. As for the adoptive family. They seem like wonderful people. If I did not believe in my heart that I could raise my son, then I would love for them to raise him. But I believe it is best for Coby to be with me." Judge nodded, but did not say much of anything.

They spent two hours talking with the judge. That was just there visit. He still had to meet with the adoptive parents as well. "Thank you all for stopping by. I still need to meet with the family who has had the child for the last six weeks. I will try and have a decision in a few weeks, but I may need to meet with all of you again."


	9. Mama's Arms

****

Portman had been trying to keep Julie off his mind. And for the most part he had been succeeding. That was until she had come by his room a couple of weeks ago to tell him she was leaving and she was going to get their baby back. Their son. He had a son. "No you don't have a son. Julie has a son. And that's the way it's going to stay." That what he told himself anyway. He may still have feelings for Julie, but he wasn't about to get tied down with some kid. He had his hockey future to think about. But if Julie wanted to give up her chances than that was her choice.

So, Portman decided to get Julie off his mind once and for all. And the best way to do that was too date as many girls as possible. So, every night of the week Portman had a date with a different girl.

Today he was going out with Sherry. Now Sherry had been around the block once or twice. She was right up Portman's alley or at least he liked to think she was. He took her to the skating park where he was attempting to teach her the basic of hockey. In the past he would have taken advantage of the situation. Even if the girl was just putting on that she didn't know anything hockey. But today it was just frustrating him to no end. "I just don't get. Can't you show me something else?" she smiled and kissed his lips softly. Portman kissed her back deeping the kiss. "Oh , I can you show a thing or two." Sherry grabbed his hand and stalked off to his truck. "Then show me what you got." Portman followed Sherry back to his truck and the two drove off. His first instinct was to go to the spot where he and Julie always went, but he didn't feel right going there. That had been there spot, and he couldn't take another girl there. "You're getting soft Portman." he told himself.

A couple of hours later Portman dropped Sherry off at her house. He couldn't figure out why he felt like the scum of the earth. He'd gotten something he hadn't had in way too long, but it didn't feel right. It felt as if he had cheated on Julie. "Damn you Julie."

Julie spent the next couple of weeks finishing her packing. Graduation was the next day and she had to be ready to go back to Maine with or without Coby. 

She placed the last box on her bed. She looked inside at the contents. Inside was a picture that everyone on the team had. It was a team picture taken after their most successful year until this year that is. She ran her fingers over the glass and looked at all the faces staring up at her. They would all be going off to college here in Minnesota with scholarships to play hockey without her. The thought made her sad, but the thought of taking her son home and watching him grow outweighed the loss of her hockey career. 

Her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello." Charlie spoke on the other line. "Hey Julie. We're all going out tonight. A night of celebration before we finally leave this hell hole. We'd love it if you'd join us. Will you?" Julie sighed, "Charlie, thanks for the invite, but I don't think that would be a good idea." She heard Charlie sigh and knew he was probably rolling his eyes. "Julie, come on. Does this have anything to do with Portman? Forget him. He's an asshole Julie. Julie I will come over there and drag you out of that room. You need this more than we do. When is the last time you had any fun?" Julie couldn't argue him on that one. She'd been so busy with school and trying to get Coby back that she hadn't had time for anything else. Not that she would have gone out if she had. "Charlie. I just can't okay." She sat down on the edge of her bed and placed her head in her hand. "I won't accept that. You're coming. Everybody is going to be there. Coach Orion, and I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but even Coach Bombay is going to be there." Julie gave in and said she would go out to eat with them at least.

Everyone was so excited at dinner. They were all talking about when they all first meet for the Junior Goodwill Games, and when they first came to Eden Hall. The evening should have been a day to remember, but for Julie it wasn't. It was more of an evening of heartache. She sat at the end of the table the farthest from Portman as she could get. "How are you doing Julie?" Julie looked up to see Bombay sit down next to her. "Coach Bombay? I'm doing alright." she looked down the table to Portman and then looked away. "I can tell. I'm sorry to hear what happened with the two of you. Things will work out . You're tough, and you're not a quiter." Julie smiled weakly. "Thanks coach. I hope you're right."

After dinner Julie made her get away and went back to the dorms. She finished packing the last box and went to bed early. Graduation was at 10 a.m. the next morning.

Ten a.m. on Wednesday morning the Eden Hall graduating class was gathered underneath the beautiful oak trees on the school campus. Everyone was anxious to be out of there, but there was still feeling of sadness in the air. The Dean gave a speech that almost put everyone to sleep. Coach Orion even gave speech. Talking about how his time coaching the Ducks had been the best time of his life. He was going to miss each one of them. And he wished them luck in their futures.

The Dean began handing out the diploma's starting with those graduating with honors first. He went through the alphabet then he finally got to the "G's". "Julie Gaffney." Julie stood up and walked across the stage. She took her diploma and walked on looking out over the crowd. This was the last time she'd probably see any of them again.

*******************************************************************************************

8:00 a.m. Friday morning Julie, her parents, the adoptive family, and Jill the lady from the agency were all sitting in the judge's chambers awaiting his decision. The only one not present was Coby. The judged had ruled that he not be in the room during the decision. He was in the next room however. Julie looked over at the family. They were the ones Coby had bonded with in the last two months and they with him. Julie couldn't help but feel bad that she was trying to take him away from them. But she too needed him.

The judge entered the room and took his seat behind a large antique oak desk. He laid a pile of papers on the desk and put on his glasses. "Thank you all for coming. I have reviewed this case and I have come to a decision." Julie was practically sitting on the edge of her chair with anticipation. The judge looked over his papers and took off his glasses looking at the people in the room. "If a mother has the means to raise her child, and is willing to do, regardless of her age. I feel it is in the best interest of that child to be with his or her biological mother or father for that matter. So, the child in question. Coby Michael is to be returned to his biological mother Ms. Julie Gaffney by this afternoon."

Julie almost fell out her chair she jumped up so quick. She hugged her mother and her father. She was the happiest she had been in months. She looked over and saw the look of loss on the couple faces. Julie's heart went out to them. She walked over to them . She wasn't sure what to say or if she should say anything. "I'm sorry I put you through this. I thought I could go through with it, but I need to raise my son. I hope you can forgive me, and I hope you get a child someday." The woman tried to smile and nod. 

By noon Julie was on a plane headed back to Maine. With her in the next seat was the most beautiful child in the world. For the whole plan trip Julie couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He was incredible. He looked even more like Dean than she remembered. He had these big expressive brown eyes that just melted your heart. And he had this full head of brown hair. It was as curly as Dean's, but it had some curl to it. She took him out of seat as often as she could. She couldn't get enough of holding him, kissing him, and looking at him.

*****************************************************************************************

Time moves on and life goes on. Portman, Fulton, Guy, Jesse, and Russ had all gotten scholarships to play hockey at the same college. Charlie, Banks, Connie and the others had all gotten scholarships to different schools in Minnesota.

The first few months in college were rough for Portman. It was a lot more work than he was used to doing. One the ice and in the class room. He adjusted well. It didn't take him long to start building a reputation for himself on the ice as well as off the ice.

He still thought about Julie from time to time. He wonder how she was doing, if she went on to college to become the success in life he knew she would be. He even caught himself thinking about his son. When he would be out and see men or women out with their kids he would think that he had a kid out there. One that he had never seen. He didn't even know the kids name. 

************************

Julie spent the first six months back in Maine at home. She stayed with her parents and just spent time bonding with Coby. It took some time for him to adjust, but within a month or two he was fine. When Coby was six months old Julie decided to go back to school. She went part time taking most of her classes in the late evenings and nights. That way it gave her the day to spend with Coby. She did well in school. She got all the general core classes completed. Well almost all of them. She had a few le to take but she would get them done.

Julie also decided that after Coby's first birthday she would transfer back to Minnesota to finish her education there. However, that was going to take a bit longer than a year/


	10. Small Steps

****

Julie may have been living at home since she came back to Maine, but she was not allowing her parents to take care of everything. She moved herself and Coby into the apartment above their garage and even paid rent and her share of the bills. She took care of everything concerning Coby herself. Only asking for help when she really needed it.

The time in some ways seemed to go by so fast and in other ways it had crept by. Julie thought about that as she slowly climbed out her bed bright and early in the morning. She quietly made her way over to the crib where Coby slept soundly. She pulled a rocking chair over and sat down and just watched him sleep. "Happy Birthday Coby." She whispered. She looked at the clock and smiled. It was exactly one year ago today that she had given birth to him. She sat and watched him sleep for another half hour before she got herself up to start getting things ready for his birthday party. It wasn't going to be anything real elaborate. Just a few friends and family.

Julie got dressed and cleaned up the apartment. She wanted to get as much done as she could before Coby woke up. It wasn't often that he slept this late, so she wanted to take advantage of it. "Okay…" she looked around not sure where to begin. "Streamers and balloons. I should put those up while he's still sleeping." She rummaged through the closet until she found where she put them. 

It took her thirty minutes to get all the balloons blown up. At which time she was greeted by a small yell coming from the bedroom. "Just thirty more minutes. Couldn't have slept thirty more minutes?" Julie put everything on the table and headed into the bedroom. "Good morning birthday boy." she smiled as she lifted Coby out of the crib. 

She took back into the main room of the apartment which served as living room and dining room. She gave him some breakfast then sat him down to play while she finished decorating. A job which should have taken her an hour at the most ended up taking two hours because she had to keep going after Coby keeping from getting to things that could potentially be dangerous.

Julie didn't bother to give Coby a bath before hand. She was smart enough to know that would be pointless. He was just going to end up becoming covered in cake and icing and ice cream. So, she would just wait until after the party to do that.

  
Julie had been right. By the end of the day there was cake and icing all over the place. Coby was covered from head to toe. She shook her head and laughed at the site. She couldn't resist taking as many pictures as possible of that site. "Coby honey you're supposed to eat the cake not wear it." she laughed as she took him to the bathroom. 

She cleaned him up and got him all ready for bed. They were in the living room and she was picking up a few things. Coby was standing by the coffee table. He had been walking with support since he was ten months old, but when she looked up she noticed he wasn't holding onto the table. He looked as if he was thinking about taking a step, but was unsure about it. Julie sat the stuff she had in her hands down and walked in front of Coby and smiled. "Come on Coby. You can do this. You'll be fine." Coby looked at Julie and took a small tentative step. "That's it. Just a little more Coby. You can do it." She held her hands ready to catch him if he fell. He smiled confidently at Julie and took another step followed by yet another. He made it all the way to Julie without falling. It wasn't that far, but for his first steps it was an accomplishment. "Coby I'm so proud of you." She picked him up and hugged him tightly and kissed his cheeks. "You would pick your first birthday to start walking on wouldn't you." she laughed.

*********************************

Portman sat in his dorm room with a book open on his desk. Probably for the first time in his life. He stared down at the book attempting to read. He tapped his pen on the desk then slammed the book shut. "Forget this shit!" he grumbled. 

"What's your problem?" Fulton asked from across the room. Portman shook his head. "I don't get this shit, and I don't see why I have to know it. When will I ever use it." Fulton plopped down on his bed. "Yeah I know what you mean dude, but you have to pass that class to stay on the team." That's all he'd been hearing for the last year. You have to pass this class, you have to pass that class. He thought Orion had been tough requiring that the Ducks maintain at least a "B" average to play. 

"I'm going out." Portman grabbed his leather jacket and headed out the door. He thought he'd go down to the game room and shot some pool or find a girl to flirt with or both. But when he got there wasn't a girl that caught his attention. Granted there were plenty to chose from, but none of them appealed to him. This had been happening a lot. Even the girls he did go out with or even flirt with he soon found something wrong with them. It took him awhile to figure it out. Then it dawned on him. He was comparing them to Julie and none of them measured up to her. "Damn it Julie. Why can't I get you off my mind?"


	11. Don't Want To Miss Anymore

****

Two years. Two and half to be more exact. It felt more like a life time though to Julie. Her plans to move back to Minnesota after Coby turned one had taken longer than she had planned. It was a year and a half later. It was the beginning of the spring semester when Julie finally moved back there. 

Minnesota looked like she remembered. Julie laughed to herself at the thought. Surly it couldn't have changed that dramatically. She had enrolled in a college for 12 credit hours. That gave her two classes everyday of the week. Each worth 3 credit hours. She was even lucky enough that all the courses she had taken in Maine transferred over to the school here. To add to her luck she found a two bedroom apartment at a reasonable cost located just ten minutes from the school.

Julie sighed with contentment when she walked into her new apartment. All the boxes were unpacked and everything was in order. She had come down on week to get the apartment all set up and ready to live in before she moved to stay and brought Coby. He spent that week with his grandparents. It gave her a much needed break and a chance to get everything in order without having to run after him. 

She looked around the apartment again and smiled at Coby who she had propped on her hip. "What do you think?" Coby squirmed in Julie's arms. "Down….Put me down!" Julie sat him down and shook her head. "There Mr. Impatient." As soon as he was on the floor he took off. Running through every room. He was like a kid set loose in a candy shop. "My toys!" he shouted when he ran into his new room. Then next thing she heard was the sound of toys being strewn about the room.

During that week Julie spent getting the apartment ready she had meet a girl that leaved a couple of doors down from her, she even went to the same school as Julie The two of them became fast friends and she even informed Julie about the day care on campus where she could take Coby while she as in class.

Hey Julie! I see you're finally all moved in." Samantha greeted from the door way. "Hey Sam, yeah it's all done finally. Come on in." Sam stepped in and shut the door. "I hear you used to play some hockey." Julie nodded. "Yeah I played until I got pregnant. Why?" Sam shrugged. "Oh nothing really. I just have some extra tickets to the game on Saturday. " The hockey season would be coming to end soon and now there championship games being played. "Thought may be you might like to go, and take Coby. It'd be good chance to get out and meet people." Meet people? Was Sam already trying to play match maker. So, what if Julie hadn't been in a relationship in two years. It wasn't a crime. "Oh…okay…I'll go. Coby will love it, he loves hockey." 

****************************************************************************************

The week had gone well. Julie's classes seemed easy enough. A lot of reading was going to be involved it looked like, but other wise not too hard. Coby did well with the day care. There wasn't too much separation anxiety on his part at least, but Julie hated leaving him.

Friday was the roughest day. Coby was being extra clingy to Julie. She was trying to drop him off at day care so she could get to class and he was throwing a fit. He wrapped his legs and her and wrapped his arms around her neck so right he almost choked her. "Coby honey…mommy has to go to class. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Then tonight we're going to see the hockey game." Coby cried and tightened his grip on Julie. "No!! I wanna stay wid you mommy…..don't go!" Julie rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. "Coby sweet heart. I'd love to stay with you, but I have to go to class right now. I'll be back soon." He shook his head and tears streamed down his cheeks. "No! Stay mommy pweeze….."

Julie finally managed to get Coby off her and sat him on the floor. "Coby listen to me. I'll be back in a little while okay. I thought you liked it here?" Coby's lip quivered and he gave her the saddest face she'd ever seen. "Mommy..pweess….stay wid me." Julie gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "I can't baby. But I'll see you in a couple hours. I love you." She pulled away and headed to the door. "Mommy!!!!!!!" Coby screamed after her.

Julie felt awful leaving him like that , but she couldn't miss class. Which she ended up being late for anyway. She sat in psychology and all of a sudden she found herself thinking about Dean. She wondered how he was doing. How he was doing in school, in hockey, in life." May be I should look him up now that I'm in Minnesota. What could it hurt? Besides me and possibly Coby." She managed to get him out of her head long enough to get through the rest of the class. The teacher dismissed them early and Julie headed on to her second and final class for the day. 

hen she got to the room there was a note on the door indicating that class was canceled for that day. "That's great." she muttered with annoyance and relief. "Well now I can get Coby and get home and get some things done before the game tonight." 

She got back to the day care and Coby was sitting in a rocking chair with on of the teachers. "How'd he do?" Julie asked as she signed him out. The other teacher smiled. "He's been sitting with Ann all morning. Poor thing." Julie smiled back. "Yeah, it's been one of those days all morning." Julie walked over to Ann and smiled. "Hi…Coby hi sweet heart are you ready to go home." Coby reached out for Julie and she took him in her arms and held him close. He laid his head on her shoulder and sucked his thumb. She rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. "Let's go home."

Even the car ride home was a hassle. Julie had to fight Coby to get him in his car seat. He kicked and screamed and cried the whole time she was buckling him in. "Man…somebody has a temper. I wonder who you got that from." she smirked. "Finally, you're all buckled in." Julie climbed in and drove home with Coby screaming and crying the whole way. 

When she got home she sat Coby on the couch and gave him a sippy cup full of milk. "Want to watch video?" She turned on the TV. She didn't like letting him watch a lot of TV, but some of the kids shows she would let him watch. Coby nodded. "Bear!" Julie crinkled her forehead. "Bear?" she thought. Then the light bulb went off In her head. "Bear…okay. You can watch bear." she flipped through the channels until she found. "Bear in the Big Blue House." She walked over to the table and sat down to do some reading and homework while Coby watched the show. About five minutes later Coby looked over the back of the couch. "Mama, watch wid me." Julie looked over at him. She couldn't help but smile at that face. He was so cute. He looked more and more like Portman everyday. Those big brown eyes could melt even the coldest heart. She closed her book and went back to the couch sitting down next to Coby. "Yeah I'll watch with you." Coby climbed into Julie's lap and laid his head on her chest. She wrapped one arm around him and with her other hand she rubbed his back and in no time at all he was fast asleep. She held him for a while longer than quietly got up and covered him up and let him sleep. 

When Coby woke up he was somewhat over his cranky spell. "Well I'm glad to see you're in a better mood. Are you hungry? " Coby nodded and climbed into Julie's lap. "Yes pweess…." Julie stood up and sat Coby in the chair. "Peanut butter and Jelly with some milk?" Coby smiled and nodded excitedly. "Yeah…yeah.."

Julie fixed them both something to eat. And then before she knew it she needed to get ready to go to the game. "Coby…bath time." Coby shook his head. "No!!" Julie picked him up kicking and screaming. "Yes." She was soaked by the time he was done. She got him ready. He looked adorable. In his jeans and black turtleneck which he wore underneath an Old Navy Hockey Jersey.

At 5:45 Sam came to pick them up. The game started at 6:30, so they

needed to be on their way if they were to get a good parking spot.

****************************************************************************************

Portman got off the bus with the rest of his teammates. This was their last away game. After this game they had the next two weeks off. Which as great. He was wore out. Actually studying and then going to practice everyday Dean was exhausted. 

Not only was school getting to him, but each day it seemed like he thought about Julie more. He'd almost picked up the phone to call her. Not knowing that she was back in Minnesota. Not only was he thinking about her, he was thinking about their kid. As far as he could guess he'd be around two years old now. 

Julie and Coby and Sam reached the arena and found their seats. They were pretty good seats. She sat Coby on her lap who was just in awe of the whole thing. When the teams came out to do their warm up laps Coby's eye's never left the ice. "Mommy..wook….." Julie looked out and her mouth dropped open. "Oh my god…..it can't be.." But there he was. Still had the same number. Portman 21. Sam looked at Julie. "Julie you look like you just saw a ghost? What's wrong." Julie shook her head. And pointed. "That's him. Number 21...Portman..that's him." Sam still looked confused. "Him who…" Julie pointed at him again then motioned towards Coby. "That's Dean Portman…that's Coby's father."

The game started and Julie rooted for her school. But she still couldn't get over the shock of seeing Dean. She wasn't only the one in for a shock. Dean was being his usual self. He was slamming people left and right. He checked one guy into the boards and when he looked up his eyes grew wide and he did a double take and shook his head. "No it' couldn't be. She's living in Maine." He looked back again. "That's got to be Julie…and…" his gaze finally caught the little boy on Julie's lap. "My son?" While he was staring into the stands he didn't see the guy skating up behind him. The next thing he knew he was checked hard into the boards. Julie winced, "Ouch…that had to hurt." Dean got up and went after the guy. This of course got him a two minute penalty. 

When he was let out of the plenty box the coach put him on the bench for the remainder of the period. Fulton was there to back him up like always. "Dude, what are starring at?" Dean looked pale and actually nervous. "Dude…you won't believe it, but Julie's in the stands, and she's got our son." Fulton stood up to try and get a better look. "Dude, you gotta be joking. Where is she?" Portman pointed up into the stands. "Over there behind that chick with the red hair." Fulton looked up. "Shit…it is Julie. Do you think she knows you're playing?" Portman shrugged. "Well she does now."

After seeing Julie, Portman could hardly concentrate on the game. He kept looking up into the stands whenever he could still a glance. "Oh god…he's seen us." Julie thought. "What do I do now?" Sam smiled. "You realize you said that out loud?" Julie shook her head. "Huh? Oh!" Sam smiled again. "Yeah…and I say you go talk to him and show him that beautiful little boy he's been missing out on." Julie shook her head. "I don't think so Sam. I'm not ready for that."

The visitors won. Julie actually caught herself cheering and shouting for them. "Yeah!! Wohoo!!" Sam gave her a look. "You're not ready to talk to him, but you're rooting for him." Julie glared. "He's got talent I'll give him credit for that. But…" Julie took Coby by the hand and started to walk out. "You know I'm right Julie." Sam smirked from behind her. 

They tried to leave, but the crowds were so heavy they had to wait forever. Which was fine with Sam. It gave her a chance to flirt with this really cute guy she had been talking to earlier. Julie sat on a bench and waited while Coby ran around checking everything out. Julie had to call him down several times, but it didn't do any good. A few minutes later he'd be right back at what ever he had been doing. Now he was just running around, and Julie's patience were wearing thin. 

Portman sat in the locker room still trying to make sense of the whole thing. What was Julie doing back in Minnesota? He couldn't figure it out. He thought he 'd try to go find her, so he headed out of the locker room.

About this time Coby pulled away from Julie's grasp and took off running. "Coby Michael Portman!" she shouted as she took out after him. "Get back here!" Coby thought the whole thing was funny and he kept running and laughing. As he ran down the hall Portman was walking up. The next thing he knew he felt something or someone run into him. Coby fell back on his bottom and looked up at Portman. "Me sorrwee…." Portman looked down into a pair a brown eyes and a tiny face that was remarkable a lot like him. 

Portman knelt down in front of Coby. "Hey buddy, it's okay. What are you doing by yourself huh? Where's your mommy?" Coby pointed over to Julie. "Mommy is right dere." Dean looked up and saw Julie sitting there. He took Coby's hand and walked back over to her. "I believe you lost something." Julie gave Coby a scolding look. "Coby you don't run off from me like that. It scares me." She took his hand and looked at Portman. 

"Thank you…Now if you'll excuse me I'll be right back." She took Coby over to where Sam was standing talking to some guy. She asked Sam to keep a close eye on Coby while she talked to Portman.

Dean ran a hand through his hair. For the first time he didn't know what to do or what to say. "It's good to see you Julie. You look great." Julie bit her lip. "Yeah…it's good to see you again too." Dean looked away trying to find something good to say. He looked back over to where Julie had taken Coby. "He's a cute kid. You've done a good job with him it appears." Julie nodded. "Thanks…Coby is a pretty great kid."

There was a long moment of silence. Neither one knew what to say. "Julie I'm sorry. I've been such an ass. And so stupid. Can you forgive me?" Julie almost laughed. "Forgive you? Why should I forgive you?" Portman ran his hand through his hair again. "Julie I made a mistake. I made some bad choices. I want to change that. I love you Julie."

Julie folded her arms and shook her head. "I've heard that before. You love me huh? Where was that love two and a half years ago?" She shook her head. "Now you want to change things. Things can't be changed Dean. What's done is done." Portman blinked and sighed. "Julie please. I haven't stopped thinking about you. You're all I think about. I miss you." Julie didn't say much. "You think about me? What about Coby? Have you ever thought about him?" Portman sighed and looked at the ground. "Yeah actually I have thought about him. Julie I missed his first two years, can I be there for the rest. I don't want to miss anything else."

Julie narrowed her gaze. "NOW you want to be a part of his life. Now after almost three years. Why in the hell should I do that. Where were you when I needed you most? Where were when I was pregnant, when I had to go through the pain of not having Coby. I needed you then, we needed you then. But I have done just fine without YOU. I don't need you anymore. And Coby's been fine without you." Now it was Dean's turn to glare. "Damn it Jules like it or not I'm his father and I think he should get to know me, and I want to get to know him. Julie I was young the thought of raising a kid scared me to death. I didn't want to screw up and be a bad father." Julie rolled her eyes. "So, you decided not to be one at all…" Portman nodded. "Yeah I guess so. But Julie I want to make up for that if you would just let me."

Julie stood there silently. For so long she had wanted Portman to say that he wanted to be in the picture, but now that he was actually saying it she wasn't as happy as she would have thought she would be. "So, I should just confuse him by suddenly bringing this stranger into his life and telling him oh Coby this is your father that you've never seen?" Portman leaned against the wall. "No Julie, that's not…I don't know what you should do, but you'll have to tell him sooner or later. Why not let him get to know me now while he's still young enough." Julie started to say something else but was cut off. "Julie! Coming your way!" Sam shouted. Julie turned around to see Coby running towards her. As soon as he got close enough he reached his arms up to her and she picked him up. He laid his head on her shoulder and looked at Portman. 

Portman watched Julie with Coby and wished he could go back be there from the beginning. He kept looking at Coby and he felt tears forming in his eyes. "Julie, do you think I could hold him?" Julie looked down at Coby. "You can give it try, he's been real clingy the last few days so he may not let you." Portman nodded willing to take the risk. He reached out and took Coby out of Juile's arms. Coby wined a little and cried for Julie. "Momma…" Portman started to walk around and talk to him. "Hey buddy, it's okay. I'm an old friend of your mom's. I just wanted to see you. " Coby began to calm down. He rubbed his eyes and eventually laid his head on Dean's shoulder. Portman rested his cheek on top of Coby's head. 

Julie watched the two of them and was amazed at how good Portman was being with him. She looked and she had to squint her eyes to get a better look. Was that what she thought it was. It was. There was a tear rolling down Portman's cheek. As much as a part of her still hurt, and wanted to be angry at Portman looking at him now she didn't think she could stop him from being in Coby's life, even if she really wanted to do. She walked over to them. Placing a kiss on Coby's forehead she smiled at Dean. "He's fast asleep. You're a natural. He'll be out the rest of the night." Dean smiled back. "Really well….does that mean…." Julie nodded. "Yeah, come back by my apartment tomorrow and well work on getting initiated as an official father."


End file.
